Van Helsinki: The Second Epilogue
by nototter
Summary: Following the death of an old friend, Van finds comfort in another old friend.


He had intended to be alone for a long time, to try and make sense of things. To wait until the world turned round, and apologised to him, begged him to return to work. Van had decidedly to make doubly sure. Instead of returning to his house, the new one he had bought in the last few months, Van had gone for a walk along the riverside, trying to cool his ranging temper. He reached a particularly deep and fast flowing part of the river, and drew back his arm to throw his mobile into the river. Then, the Inspector couldn't just call him. He'd have to come round in person. Van paused for a moment, arm outstretched, to reflect on his new life. In that instant, before he was able to throw the phone, a cold arm caught onto his, holding his hand back. Van turned, to face the figure behind him. She was shorter by a head or so than him, wrapped up tight against the wind in a brown jacket. Seeing her, black hair blowing in the wind, Van remembered he had left his coat at home somewhere, and shivered. The woman behind him looked into his eyes.

"Don't do it," she said. "Keep the SIM. Trust me." Van looked at her, puzzled for a second, before his old analytical mind snapped back into the present and he recognised her.

"You? I'd never have thought to find you here. Long-time no see." She smiled at him, nothing held back. Gazing into her eyes, he remembered why he'd loved her once. Pools you could drown in. A long time ago, he almost had. Still, Van couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his lips. "What beings you here, then?" he asked her. Almost unconsciously, he lowered the phone, and the two moved back towards the nearest bench, sitting down side by side. Van was careful to leave a little gap between them, enough for decency's sake. The woman next to him paid no attention. She looked at him, then out over the swollen river.

"It's been a long time indeed, since we last met," said Van's companion, seeming not to have heard the last question. Van nodded.

"Last time I saw you, you were being dragged into a black van against your will by a veritable army of government agents." The woman smiled.

"I got lucky. Half way down the line, the truck flipped. I ran off before they rallied." Van nodded. He knew that. He'd been told about the flipping, had almost helped it in a way. Not that he would ever talk about that, even to her. If anybody got wind of it, then he was done for. Though, Van reflected, his career was done for already. What difference, really would it make.

"I know. I helped flip it," he said. The woman's eyes widened.

"You?" she said. Van nodded again.

"Me," he said. The woman looked into his eyes, and Van stared back. He felt like drowning tonight.

It was an hour or so later when they had finished talking. Van felt invigorated, like he had been dipped into a world he hadn't experienced for a long time. Ford was always awkward, and Sophia had been pushy and forthright, but this…this was easy. Van slid into and out of conversation like a knife and butter, and the two ranged as widely as they wanted over their past histories. Somewhere in the middle of it, Van stood up and threw his mobile phone into the river. He had already worked the SIM out, and he placed it into his pocket. There was a satisfying splash as the phone hit the water, and sank from view. It had achieved nothing, but Van could afford a new one, and it was symbolically worth it. Van turned to his companion. They leaned in, and kissed, once, deeply. Van could feel her heart in his arms, as he held her tight. For a moment, just a moment, he felt as if he could stay there forever. He no longer shivered.

The silence, but for her heartbeat, was broken by the screech of tyres. The woman spun round. Van had already accepted it. The woman's eyes widened. She turned to Van.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Van smiled.

"I think you'd better go," he snarked. The woman almost laughed, before she caught herself and turned. Behind their bench, the door of the van swung open, and a small group of soldiers began jumping out. Van's companion set off at a run, towards the river. The soldiers behind her began to run towards her, but she had enough of a headstart that she'd reached the river before they'd got past Van. The woman turned at the bank.

"Ma'a al salama," she called out, and Van recognised it from his time hunting Albulka. 'Goodbye'. Van raised a hand, in salutation, and as the soldiers closed in, the woman dived into the river. She was swept downstream, and was gone before the soldier could react. One of them turned to Van, still sitting on the bench.

"Who are you?" he questioned. Van didn't move.

"I'm a police officer. And before you ask, I have no idea where she is going. And if you plan on arresting me, can I point out that I'll have lawyers up your arse within three minutes of this getting out. And my friends have goddamn good lawyers." Of course, he was bluffing. As the detective spoke, the soldier looked down at him, and seemed to recognise Van.

"You're that detective. The one who sorted out that situation at the city hall, right?" Van sighed.

"Exactly how many detectives do you see in this getup?" said Van. The soldier didn't look amused. His superior gestured, and his men began pulling out, back to the van. The leader moved off, and then turned back to Van.

"Do you know who that was?" he questioned. Van shook his head. The man shot him a suspicious look. "There'll be hell to pay for this, you hear me. You'll pay." Van rolled his eyes. Once the soldiers had got back in their van and driven off, Van slowly stood up. He was not looking forward to the next meeting with the Inspector.


End file.
